One Year
by The-Ugly-Reindeer
Summary: Chopper and Doctor Hiluluk spend a whole year living together, what took place in that year? A series of shorts about Chopper and the Doctor as son and father.
1. Child Like

One Year

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of its wonderful Characters

A/N: I basically gave up writing fanfictions until I found One Piece and fell in love with Tony Tony Chopper. Any this is basically a bunch of shorts about the year Chopper spent with Doctor Hiluluk. Also if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, if someone could simply tell me, I am more than willing to go back and correct them to the best of my abilities. Anyway I'll do my best to keep this going to awhile and I hope you all enjoy.

~Child Like~

Notably Dr. Hiluluk had never been oh so great with children. Not to say he is anyway a cruel man, because no statement in the world could be more wrong. No, perhaps it is the simple lack of experience in this department. When one goes from being a bugler to a 'Quack' doctor who is feared by the kingdom, well it certainly doesn't leave room to gain experience in child rearing.

Still when it comes to Tony Tony Chopper, the human reindeer, Hiluluk is more than willing to figure things out. Despite the fact that Chopper isn't exactly a normal 'child' he still is one or at least that how the doctor sees it (and he's certainly not a pet like someone have come to say).

Hiluluk and Chopper gasp for breath as they skulk behind snow covered buildings. Yet another failed attempt to heal a patient and the two were sent fleeing by a mob of angry towns people. Once safely out of sight the two stop to catch their breaths.

"Did you pop any stitches," Hiluluk asks looks worried down at the little would be reindeer. Chopper pats his bandages lightly and shakes his horned head.

"No, I'm fine," Chopper assures, beaming up at his care taker. The doctor merely nods before picking Chopper up and setting him on his shoulders. Chopper giggles and wraps his skinny arms around Hiluluk's black top hat. The old doctor walks along slowly, snow crunching under his boots. They are in comfortable silence together until something catches Chopper's eyes.

"Doctor," Chopper points to two children in a snow bank. "What are those kids doing?" The Quack Doctor glances over at the kids and sees them laying in the snow, swing their arms and legs back and forth.

"Their making snow angels," the doctor explains. "Haven't you ever done that before?" Chopper frowns as they walk past the kids.

"I don't think that's something reindeer do," Chopper points out. Doctor Hiluluk gives on of his wheezing laughs.

"Well you're not exactly a reindeer Chopper," the doctor points out. the two make it just outside of the small snow covered town when the doctor, with no great force, tosses Chopper in a snow bank. The human reindeer dust the snow off his pink top hat.

"Go on," the greying man urges. "Make a snow angel." Chopper is still for a moment before smiling and carefully removing his hat, not wanting to smoosh the rim down. The deer swings his short arms and arms and legs back and forth as the children in the village did. Chopper stands up and looks at his work but frowns.

"It has Antlers," Chopper pouts. Hiluluk laughs and puts a callused hand on Chopper's furry shoulder.

"That makes it more special," Hiluluk assures. Chopper giggles and starts dancing around.

"You Jerk that doesn't _at all_ make me happy asshole," Chopper squeals. Hiluluk laughs and drops a clump of snow on Chopper's furry head. Chopper laughs and takes hoof full of snow and send sit sailing at the doctor's face. Soon they are engaged in a snow ball fight of all ages.

"Hey no fair you turned into a giant!"

A/N: I'm not good at ending stuff.


	2. Nightmare

One Year

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

A/N: I think I'm going to try and push out one short every day, unless college or hopefully getting a job conflicts with that. But anyways, I like writing stuff like this it makes me glad I abandon my old account with all my super depressing DC stories. Anyway I guess onward.

~Nightmare~

Hiluluk scratches his head and sighs; it's late. The doctor has spent most of his daylight time with Chopper, which he does, almost begrudgingly, enjoy his time with the reindeer far more than working on his research. Perhaps it's simply because Chopper is the first friend he has had in a very, very long time (and generally his time with the boy doesn't end in explosions).

Suddenly a sound from behind him catches the doctor's ears. The man turns and sees Chopper in bed, twitching and fidgeting. Hiluluk clicks his tongue as it occurs to him Chopper is probably having a nightmare. Not that this is in anyway surprising, Chopper has in no way had a pleasant life so does he really have anything pleasant to dream about?

The doctor pushes his chair back and walks the few steps over to the bed. Hiluluk pokes the would be reindeer on his furry forehead. Chopper wake with a jolt, sitting up in bed. His ears twitch slightly as his eyes adjust and he remembers when he is. The reindeer's eyes all on the doctor and he lets out a sign of relief.

"Bad dream," the doctor states instead of really asking. Chopper nods his bandaged head slowly, clearly still frightened.

"Do you want to talk about it," Hiluluk asks.

"Guns," Chopper says simply because nothing more needs to be stated. The doctor knows Chopper has a phobia of guns but this is understandable. When one has been shot as many times as Chopper has a fear is natural at this point.

"Can I sit with you," Chopper asks not really wanting to sleep. "I promise I won't be a bother."

"Alright," Hiluluk says lifting up the little reindeer and moving back to his desk. Chopper settles contently on the doctor's lap. Chopper loves to watch the doctor work, the way he seems so intent, and his forehead wrinkling in concentration. Hiluluk writes with one hand while the other rest on Chopper's belly.

Chopper leans back against the doctor's chest and closes his eyes just listening to the man's heart beat and the scratching of his pencil. It's comforting to just know he won't wake up alone anymore and with that thought, he drifts to sleep.

A/N: Dang I suck at making long chapters. Anyways I plan to start a longer, none one-shot story really soon.


End file.
